


Together We Met In Paradise

by badwolfkaily



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Tsume and Toboe meet in paradise, fluffiness.





	Together We Met In Paradise

Shocked and trembling Tsume looked on at the figure standing before him," T-Toboe?" tear's streamed down his face.

The barrier that he had once forced himself to put up shattered. The constant thought that he had lost everything for good had dissipated. He felt his legs carry him to the young wolfs side. Wrapping his arm's gently around him Tsume hoped it wasn't all an illusion. "Tsume, you once said that you wanted to take me to paradise...and we made it," Toboe wrapped his once fragile arms around him and returned the embrace.

"Oh, Toboe," he trembled as warm tears traced lines down his face," I remember now, everything, how could you be so selfish!?" he gritted his teeth in misdirected anger.

Toboe moved his head into his hands and gently wiped away his tears, looking into his eyes, "We made it Tsume, and I was waiting for you here. I knew you were coming, I could hear your words in the distance as if from some far off place...so I knew you'd come. Friends stick together, and I'm glad you're here now. I want you to know that I didn't whine when my end had come. I didn't run from it either, I did it all for you."

"Toboe-I I'm sorry I was so hard on you at times, I-I missed you so...," it was then that Tsume felt like the runt and saw that Toboe was the adult for once.

"Everything will be okay, we're together again...in paradise," Toboe dug himself deeper into Tsume's arm's and shed some of his own tear's.


End file.
